A computer rack, or machine, or more generally a product, can be susceptible to a tip over incident during movement across a floor. Depending on the configuration, a product could be heavy with a relatively high center of gravity, making the product more susceptible to tip over, with any tip over potentially causing bodily injury, as well as product damage. There are various events which could require product movement, thus raising the potential for product tip over. For instance, a data center could be undergoing reconfiguration, or could be receiving one or more new computer racks, or one or more computer racks could be in the process of being moved as part of the shipping or transport, etc.